When Gold And Black Eyes Meet
by AyakoOfDeath
Summary: What happens when Sesshy buys Kanna from Naraku and takes her home and Rin's Jealous rage takes over? Find out! KannaSesshy Please reveiw!
1. Sesshoumaru And Naraku Meet Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Kanna or Sesshoumaru or any other Inu Yasha characters I used in this story, nor do I own any songs or anything. I do own my idea...if you steal it; I will kill you with purple Fritos and giant bottles of Snapple. Thank you.  
A/N: Okay an Inu Yasha random couple fanfic, this is going to be fun to write. Man I need a self esteem boost. I feel so depressed. AND I dedicate this story to my dog that died July 7th 2005. I 3 you Lucy I will never forget you.

Chapter 1- Sesshoumaru and Naraku meet again.

The light of the half moon had shown though the trees onto Sesshoumaru's head and face. His senses told him that his stalker had returned a ninth night just as he had predicted and his eyes adverted behind him to a shadowed tree.

"You have been coming to visit me a lot lately...Naraku." He said.

Naraku's white teeth could be seen though the trees as he grinned slightly.

"The young demon lord of the western lands. Oh Sesshoumaru it has been too long indeed." He said slyly and tauntingly still not showing himself.

"Perhaps Naraku, it has not been long enough." Sesshoumaru's eyes grew colder and more dangerous as Naraku continue to toy with him and not get to the point. Sesshoumaru hated people who just wanted conversation and wouldn't get to the point of things. He was too busy taking care of a five year old girl and an annoying imp who looked like a toad.

"So negative. Can't old acquaintances just speak to each other?"

Sesshoumaru's silence filled the air as his eyes turned back to the path ahead and began to walk. Naraku jumped out of the shadows in front of him and crouched down. The young demon lords hair sway back as he held his ground and reached for Tokijin annoyed now.

"No need for battle. I have something for you. Something you might take an interest to. Come to the castle and I shall show you. You remember Kagura do you not?"

"That arrogant woman that you created? Yes I remember now. Red eyes, black hair, a wind sorceress"

Naraku nodded though his pelt. "All you need to do is call out her name and she will take you to my castle. I will see you then." He bowed then disappeared into the shadows.

"Such a confusing man." Sesshoumaru said as he then continued to walk until he reached the small river where he had left Rin and Jaken. He looked up to see Rin catching fish and Jaken yelling at her to leave the poor fish alone and that she had caught enough already. Slowly and silently he picked up a stone and flung it at the imp knocking him into the flowing river.  
"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin squealed as she ran out of the river and hugged one of the demon lord's legs.

"Hello Rin, I trust you are well?" He reached down and patted the girls head his eyes seeming softer then before.

"Yes! Rin has been catching fish my lord." She let go and pointed to the large pile of fish by a fire pit that she had dug out herself.

"She has been doing it none-stop ever since you left this morning m' lord." Jaken slipped on the mud as he crawled out of the river looking a little frustrated.

"I see. Well Jaken, why don't you make use of yourself and cook the fish for us. Rin, come with me. I must speak with you."

Sesshoumaru began to walk as Jaken complained, but started skinning the fish, and Rin nodded skipping into the woods, after the man that had saved her life and she'd grown so attached to. "Yes m' lord." Was all she said.


	2. I'm Sorry Rin

Disclaimer: I do not own Kanna or Sesshoumaru or any other Inu Yasha characters I used in this story, nor do I own any songs or anything. I do own my idea...if you steal it; I will kill you with purple Fritos and giant bottles of Snapple. Thank you.  
A/N: Okay an Inu Yasha random couple fanfic, this is going to be fun to write. Man I need a self esteem boost. I feel so depressed. AND I dedicate this story to my dog that died July 7th 2005. I 3 you Lucy I will never forget you.

Chapter 2- I'm sorry Rin

It was very late at night, and the fire from there camp sight was there only small light they had. The sun was starting to rise and the colors in the sky were only just appearing. They entered a small clearing near the river and Sesshoumaru sat down on a small log looking up to Rin who looked confused, but soon ran in between his legs. Sesshoumaru picked her up gently and placed her on his knee.

Rin clasped her hands and set them delicately on her lap and stared at him strait into his golden eyes. Most would never attempt to stare at the demon lord strait into his eyes, but that's what triggered Sesshoumaru to think that this was a special child.

'She is not afraid of me…she's never afraid of me.' He thought staring back into her eyes 'She loves me like a daughter would a father...' "I have to leave again tomorrow Naraku wishes my presence at his castle."

"Oh it's alright my lord." She smiled sweetly. "You'll be back like you always have. I've got used to it just being Jaken, Anu, and I."

"I see, I..." He paused for a moment gritting his teeth and breaking eye contact "I'm sorry Rin. I'm always away from you and I'm starting to...FEEL bad about it. I hope you are fine." Although it killed him to say he was sorry to a human he felt a little better about it.

Rin's smile grew as he apologized. "Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama." She then looked down "Jaken doesn't like it when you leave though. He said you hated him because you leave him with me all the time." She fiddled with her kimono as she looked down to her hands nodding a little.

Sesshoumaru's eyes turned from calm and semi sweet to a cold glare.

"Ignore the imp, not only is he annoying he has tried my patients for too long. I plan to kill him one day."

Rin just looked up and smiled. "Aw. I love Jaken-sama anyway!"

Sesshoumaru's face seemed confused for a moment, but softened quickly and a small smirk could be heard as he set Rin down on the ground and stood up. He looked up at the newly risen sun then back down to Rin.

"Go back to Jaken and suffocate him for me. I'm leaving for Naraku's castle now. You've stayed up too long anyway."

Rin nodded and skipped off back to the river as Sesshoumaru turned around and began to walk deeper into the wood. "I'm coming Naraku...for what ever you have planned."

A/R: I'm sorry for the semi short chapter, but the next one might be longer. For those of you who know me, I think up a story idea and just write it. I don't plan it out or anything so remember: ANYTHING COULD HAPPEN. I only post chapters if someone reviews. So get more people to review my story and you WILL get chapters. Ayako out.


	3. Naraku, You Sick Man

Disclaimer: I do not own Kanna or Sesshoumaru or any other Inu Yasha characters I used in this story, nor do I own any songs or anything. I do own my idea...if you steal it; I will kill you with purple Fritos and giant bottles of Snapple. Thank you.  
A/N: Okay an Inu Yasha random couple fanfic, this is going to be fun to write. Man I need a self esteem boost. I feel so depressed. AND I dedicate this story to my dog that died July 7th 2005. I 3 you Lucy I will never forget you.

Chapter 3- "Naraku, you sick man."

The white haired demon lord looked up to the sky remembering the red eyed arrogant wind sorceress. "That woman. I seem to forget her name. What was it?" He spoke softly just enough as the wind blew his hair to the side.

"Kagura, her name is Kagura." A voice from the forest came suddenly as the figure of a woman stepped out of the trees.

"Yes, that seems correct. Kagura of the wind am I right?" He turned then to face her staring emotionlessly as usual.

"Yes you are. I take it you wish to go to Naraku's castle?" She stepped forward a little more out of the brush.

"I do." He nodded slightly watching Kagura take her feather out of her hair. The next thing he knew he was standing on the feather rising fast up into the air.

"Please sit down." She said frowning as he turned around losing his balance and falling down. Kagura laughed a little and looked away as he sat up.

"Something, funny?" He said with a small growl.

"No. You are just...not so balanced with the wind" "Are you trying to imply that- oh never mind." He said looking away from her.

Kagura turned her head over to him. "I don't know what Naraku's plans are, but he's had this smile all week."

Sesshoumaru stayed silent not really listening to what she had to say. Although curious himself to what Naraku wanted with him.

"All I know is he is selling you something." Sesshoumaru turned as she finished her sentence they landing.

He got off the feather and looked at her. "You shouldn't speak so much. Your words get confused and it gives me a frightful headache." He began to walk to the castle grounds hand on Tokijin as a precaution. He was ready for anything. Or so he thought.

"Come Sesshoumaru no need to have your hand there. I'm only a few steps ahead." Naraku's voice was echoed though out the dark grounds of the castle. The white haired man looked ahead of him and saw a door leading to a small room. He put his hand down and walked into the room to shirtless un-pelted real Naraku.

"Please sit down. I just got back from the Dojo." He put his shirt on flashing his spider mark at the sitting Sesshoumaru. "Please help you self to some tea." He turned and sat down across from the emotionless Sesshoumaru.

"I am fine the way I am. Please just get to the point so I may leave."

"I have re-built your fathers old castle." Naraku said.

"Why would you do something like that?" Sesshoumaru did not just looked confused, but shocked as well.

"To tempt you to buy something from me for a small price of course." Naraku's deadly smile came back.

"And that would be?" Sesshoumaru now took an interest although of course he tried not to show it.

"Kanna come in here now."

Sesshoumaru's head turned as the girl walked in. His eyes went wide. All white with Jasmine flowers in her hair. Her eyes though were emotionlessly black. Sesshoumaru could not sense her, but some how he felt connected in a small understanding to her. Although she had no presence and could not sense her emotions he felt her pain. This young girl was troubled. 'She's just like me.' He thought cocking his head a little.

"Naraku, you bastard!" A voice came from the door as a angry gust of wind blew though the room. "You can't sell Kanna! She is my sister!" She held out her fan to attack, but Naraku stood up and held out something in his hand as Kagura backed away.

"Naraku, you sick man. What do you think I would do with a young girl such as this?" Sesshoumaru interrupted.

Naraku looked down at him "Pleasure, a servant, something to beat?"

He frowned, but he knew a girl like this could not be left with this madman. "How much for her?"

"Thirty." A simple response.

Sesshoumaru reached into his kimono and threw a bag of gold at him "I'll take her."

"Good it's a trade then. Kanna, go with this man."

Kagura's voice could be heard yelling in the background as Sesshoumaru stared into the demons black eyes. His eyes hardened and Kanna stepped back.

"Your name is Kanna?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kanna did not speak to him and Sesshoumaru grew impatient. "Come with me girl." He walked out as Kanna bowed her head and followed without a word not looking scared of him but obeying as she normally did. She knew that this life wouldn't be any better then the one at Naraku's castle. She looked down at her mirror and continued to walk after him.

And this is the beginning of there weird relationship. Yes I know you all hate me because I didn't post this right away, but things are getting hectic because I'm moving so show a little mercy. I'm going to post this then go listen to something Twiztid knowing me. Ha-ha. Ayako out.


	4. Kanna Meet Rin, Rin Meet Kanna

Disclaimer: I do not own Kanna or Sesshoumaru or any other Inu Yasha characters I used in this story, nor do I own any songs or anything. I do own my idea...if you steal it; I will kill you with purple Fritos and giant bottles of Snapple. Thank you.  
A/N: Okay an Inu Yasha random couple fanfic, this is going to be fun to write. Man I need a self esteem boost. I feel so depressed. AND I dedicate this story to my dog that died July 7th 2005. I 3 you Lucy I will never forget you.

Chapters 4- Kanna meet Rin, Rin meet Kanna.

Sesshoumaru was reaching the spot where he had left Rin and Jaken. The time of day was unknown to him, but he did not care. This girl intrigued him. She was so like him yet not. He eyed her from his leading post not turning his head.

The younger white haired demon seemed not to notice him; her hair blew with the small sweet pitch of the winds sad tune and yet she felt like crying. She did not show her sorrow and she knew that she could just disappear anytime she liked to escape. She knew that she was a strong demon and could probably run away with ease, but Kagura would come to find her that she knew. She looked up from her mirror to see Sesshoumaru looking back slightly Although his hair was in his face she could see his eyes shining with in the darkness of the shadows he walked in.

Quickly turning his head he began to speak. "There are two more people who travel with me that you should know about before we enter the camp." Waiting for a response he growled wanting her to speak but she did not. "There is the annoying imp who calls himself my servant who you may annoy or kill or do what ever you wish to, and then there is Rin, a human girl who follows me who you may not harm in any way or I will beat you personally. Understand me?" He stopped at a bunch of trees and turned slightly to face her. His eyes were cold and he was trying to make them seem dangerous, but something about Kanna's emotionless eyes seemed to give her the appearance that she was harmless.

Kanna looked strait up into his eyes slowly so it seemed she wasn't even moving her head. She only bowed slightly then and looked back down to her mirror. "….."

_I have no time for this damn girl who won't even bring up the courage to speak to me. _He turned then and pushed away some branches walking strait into the clearing where Rin was sitting by the fire hugging her knees.

"I wonder what is taking Lord Sesshoumaru so long to return." She said with a small sigh.

"For all I know he's probably dead! Naraku is such a girl." (Okay I know. Out of character moment for Jaken. Didn't know what to say.) Jaken exclaimed getting hit in the head with a small sharp stone and falling into the fire as Rin stood laughing slightly.

"Lord Sesshoumaru you've returned!" Rin laughed as Sesshoumaru came out of the brush smiling happily.

Sesshoumaru nodded to Rin and stepped over to the side as Anu looked up from his nap. "Hello Rin."

Kanna then stepped out of the brush staring strait ahead into nothingness. All eyes seemed to turn to her.

"M' lord! Is this what Naraku wanted!" Jaken stood up running to Kanna's feet sniffing her and looking over her.

"Yes, Jaken." Sesshoumaru watched Kanna step back from Jaken and start to turn her mirror, just now realizing what it was.

Rin cocked her head to the side watching her "She seems about my age. Oh my lord is this a new play mate for me and Master Jaken to play with!" She laughed more and ran up to Kanna holding out her hand. "I'm Rin what's your name?"

Kanna stopped turning her mirror ready to steal Jaken's soul and looked over to the smiling Rin. She put her mirror back in place in her arms and took a step back still not speaking.

"This is Kanna Rin. She will be with us from now on." Sesshoumaru stepped over and placed a hand on Kanna's back gently. "Kanna say hello to Rin." His voice was now forceful and his level of patients was at its high point for her silence.

Kanna just continued to stand there hoping that he would just leave her alone and take his hand off her back.

"I said say hello to Rin, Kanna." Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth and saw her cradle her mirror tenderly in her arms. He quickly snatched it out of her hands and held it up to where she couldn't reach. "Until you can learn some manners I will hang on to this."

Kanna look dumbstruck and hurt. Her face was somehow still emotionless, but tears were now streaming down her face.

"So this is what you like? I see. Well. I will hold on to it until you are able to answer me when I talk to you." Sesshoumaru then started to walk away. "Oh and Rin we leave tomorrow. I have a place for us to stay in now." He nodded a little then disappeared into the fog of the woods with Kanna's mirror in hand.

Rin looked back and forth between the spot where Sesshoumaru walked off and the emotionless yet crying Kanna. "Cheer up! You'll be with me! He's not so mean once you get to know him."

Kanna lay down on the cold dirt and turned away from Rin tears dropping to the cold ground.

Rin relaxed her shoulders and shook her head walking back to the fire. "Rin doesn't know what happened, but Rin will always be here."

"And Kanna doesn't need Rin's help with anything because Rin does not know how Kanna feels." With that the conversation faded with a shocked Rin, a confused Jaken, and a Kanna who is trying to keep to herself.

A/R: Sorry for the short Chapter, but it was just introduction to Rin and crap. I was going to write more, but it's just a taste to what will happen soon. All your thoughts and feelings are gratefully accepted and even people who have reviewed a chapter once PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN. I will give you all cookies if you do! I bow to you all. You guys seem like you like my story so all your idea's to what could happen I might use because I make this all up as I go along. I might change my already thought up ending and if you like the story and continue to review and I get at least a hundred reviews I will make a sequel. - Ayako loves her reviewers and wishes them all a happy Wakishunigulanesslishkimotu...something Japanese DAY!


	5. Lord of the Westen Lands

Disclaimer: I do not own Kanna or Sesshoumaru or any other Inu Yasha characters I used in this story, nor do I own any songs or anything. I do own my idea...if you steal it; I will kill you with purple Fritos and giant bottles of Snapple. Thank you.  
A/N: Okay an Inu Yasha random couple fanfic, this is going to be fun to write. Man I need a self esteem boost. I feel so depressed. AND I dedicate this story to my dog that died July 7th 2005. I 3 you Lucy I will never forget you.

Chapters 5- Lord of The Western Lands.

A/N: Okay I would have had like three more chapters posted, but my MOTHER screwed up the computer with her damned law e-mails and we had about 173 viruses! Okay, Okay Breathe in. Hee Hoo. So everyone please. Throw eggs and large vegetables at my mother. (You can even put the comments to my mother in your reviews!) It's all her fault. Now I must try to remember what I was going to write for chapter 5. –walks away muttering a whole bunch of different cuss words-

The sun had risen very early that morning, earlier then usual for this time of summer. Kanna had not slept all that night. She had just lay there with her eyes closed wishing that she had her mirror back. She felt limp and weak and her heart seemed shattered.

The demon lord hadn't slept at all as well. He was staring at Kanna, although unknowingly. He realized the sun had risen over the hill top and was climbing higher into the sky and mentally shook himself out of the trance standing up and kicking Jaken into the river. "Rin, Kanna. It is time to start moving."

Rin quickly jumped up and stretched happily twirling and smiling "Yes milord."

Kanna had turned and was staring blankly at Rin's stupidly and childish ways. She stood all the way up and formed with her hands the spot where her mirror once was. She looked down and then pulled them away and set them beside her looking down to the ground. _Just do not speak to him. _She reminded herself and brushed off her white kimono. She did not make eye contact with Sesshoumaru for he was trying to catch her eye.

Rin had already mounted the two headed dragon as well as Sesshoumaru. "Are you going to speak today, girl?" He asked with cold eyes.

Kanna looked down at the ground and mounted behind Sesshoumaru silently.

Sesshoumaru was growing impatient and Naraku's voice kept echoing into his ear. He was thinking about what to do with her. Although he didn't believe that Naraku would rebuild his fathers castle and give him a girl for only thirty gold coins. There was something a little wrong with that. They lifted off from the ground all in silence except for Rin's humming and Jaken screaming on the ground for his lord to wait up for him.

Kanna was getting annoyed with all three of them. Rin had not told Sesshoumaru about there little talk so she couldn't just punch her to make her shut up. She was sort of grateful. Kanna looked down at her hands. She was comfortable with flying because she would sometime travel with her sister on her feather. _Just do not speak to him. He does not deserve to be spoken to. _

Sesshoumaru kept looking back to Kanna. He couldn't even tell what was going though her mind. He looked ahead. The trip would last them a day and a half. They would stop at the end of the day and rest the night and finish in the morning. _I hope I don't see Inu Yasha that pathetic half breed. It disgraces me to even call him my brother with his unclean blood._ He looked back once more. Not even thinking about his younger brother and how pathetic he was could take his mind off Kanna.

They all were like that till about mid day when Rin announced that she was hungry. Rin being well...Rin finally got Sesshoumaru to land in Inu Yasha's forest were she caught some fish in a nearby stream and they all ate. Well everyone except Kanna of course. She refused even the fish that Sesshoumaru offered her with a simple glare.

"Then you may starve." Was what Sesshoumaru said and turned away.

The rest of the journey was silent. Even Rin stood being silent. The setting sun looked beautiful when Sesshoumaru made warning that they would land and sleep for the night. Kanna stared at the red pink and blue in the sky and wondered if Kagura would come to her rescue.

Sesshoumaru dismounted and Rin jumped off, but Kanna staid put staring up into the sky for any hope of seeing her older sister.

Sesshoumaru watched her stare at the sky for a moment longer then turned walking into the woods and disappearing into the shadows. Kanna jumped off and landed vanishing and re-appearing in a small spot where she laid down and fell asleep hungry, tired, and lost.

Rin looked over at the sleeping Kanna as Jaken appeared out of breath and exhausted. She crept over to Kanna and peered over her shoulder whispering "You know Jaken-sama Miss Kanna looks as if she would be a good match for Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Rin that is the most stupid thing I have ever heard. Lord Sesshoumaru does not wish to marry anyone and he never will." Jaken said standing up.

"But Lord Sesshoumaru is all alone. That's why he looks so sad all the time. He needs someone to love." Rin said looking back to the Imp.

"She is not old enough anyway. She looks as if she is eight years old. Even if Lord Sesshoumaru would consider marring he would sooner marry that impertinent selfish woman Kagura!" Jaken said as Rin went on.

Sesshoumaru was in the distance hearing Rin and Jakens conversation. He had no comment to it. He was only a little shocked that Rin would think that he needs a lover. "Love is for the weak." He said trying to convince himself, but Kanna's image was imprinted in his mind. He couldn't help how much she looked like him. If he would think of Kanna as anything "Which I wouldn't" He added to himself. It would be a daughter. He smirked and continued walking. "As soon as we reach the castle she will be taught a very valuable lesson."

Alright, I had a little trouble with that one, but I'm getting back to my writing none the less! With school and everything going on it will be hard for me to put out chapters but I am trying my hardest to get on. My mother is being a pain in the A.S.S and not letting me on the computer on weak days and shit, as I said before: Yelling at her though reviews is accepted. Have fun cussing her out if you wish! Bye Bye!


	6. And Death Almost Became Her

Disclaimer: I do not own Kanna or Sesshoumaru or any other Inu Yasha characters I used in this story, nor do I own any songs or anything. I do own my idea...if you steal it; I will kill you with purple Fritos and giant bottles of Snapple. Thank you.  
A/N: Okay an Inu Yasha random couple fanfic, this is going to be fun to write. Man I need a self esteem boost. I feel so depressed. AND I dedicate this story to my dog that died July 7th 2005. I 3 you Lucy I will never forget you.

Chapters 6- And death almost became her.

A/N: Well you guys bugged me so much that I decided to continue the damn story. I hope you all are very pleased with yourselves. I might be a little off in this chapter but my events have been dead for this ENTIRE time I've been away and I need to rethink EVERYTHING. I know the ending so calm yourselves it will be good I swear this chapter will not be as good as I wanted because I have been working on a novel in my room. Please if I get a little off, go ahead and tell me. I've been insane lately.  
To my wonderful reviewers I can't thank you enough this constant pursue has made me realize that you all truly love my story enough to continue even after these years. I love you all and please, enjoy the story.

The sun rose early that morning and Kanna had actually fallen asleep that night. She was sound when Sesshoumaru waked her up with a gentle tap on the shoulder. As soon as the Demon lord turned to go wake Rin, Kanna reached out half asleep and grabbed his fathers fur pulling it off his shoulder and cuddling with it!

Now usually Lord Sesshoumaru would kill a person if they attempted to take something of his, but for once when he turned around to see what she was doing, he actually half SMILED. 

She was curled up her arm wrapped around the fur with her other arm holding it close, the fur being used as a pillow. She was smiling as she continued to sleep there, her hair a mess and her body giving off an actual childlike cuteness.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. _What am I thinking? _He asked himself glaring at her taking the white fur away from her. "Up, Kanna." He said with a cold tone trying to fight back the warmth he wanted to give her like he did Rin.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin opened one eye then the other and yawned.

The great dog demon turned lightly on his feet and acknowledged the young brown eyed girl.

"Are we almost there yet milord?" She said sitting up from her comfortable bed on AhUhn's back. He nodded.

They had eaten breakfast and were off in an instant. Jaken had finally rejoined them and the races had begun.

"Master Jaken! Master Jaken! I'll race you to that Rock over there. Ready GO!" Rin's bubbly attitude was one with herself again and Kanna was very much entertained watching the little girl outrun the stupid green imp and celebrating every time she won even though she did not show it. _I wonder if the Old fuzzy white mutt secretly loves watching this too. _Kanna said to herself smugly.

In fact Sesshoumaru had at one point in time loved watching Rin beat Jakens ego up, but of course he stopped after awhile and the fun went away. "Rin keep close."

Kanna stopped and looked down to see a very sharp arrowhead. It was black in color and wasn't brittle at all. She picked it up and tested break weight on it and no matter what, it didn't break. Cocking her head to once side she studied it with her coal black eyes and finally put it in her white kimono.

Sesshoumaru kept one eye on Kanna as he walked sensing her every move behind him. Remembering what he had planned once he got to the castle he pulled his eye away and kept walking.

After two hours of walking they took a break by a small creek. The sun was too set soon so Rin helped Jaken build a camp and heat up some left over fish.

"Rin will make some nummy food for Miss Kanna and Master Jaken and Lord Sesshoumaru!" She giggled to herself humming.

Later that night Sesshoumaru offered Kanna some more fish.

"You will stave girl. Eat."

Stubbornly she shook her head turning away from him into the darkness. The fire crackled and burned behind them Sesshoumaru no light to see what she was doing.

_If he doesn't leave me alone I don't know what I'll do. _

The dog demon was getting very angered and his tone was heightening. "Kanna EAT."

_Bastard just go away. Can you not take a hint? Leave. I don't want to be bothered. _

"What are you waiting for? That stupid impudent Kagura woman to come and save you! She isn't coming. She is probably sitting with Naraku happy that you have gone."

Kanna found tears rolling down her face, silent unwelcome tears I might add. Her hand found its way to the arrowhead that was inside her kimono.

"You are with me now I cannot force you to speak, but I can make your insignifigent life with me hell."

Kanna looked up to the Sign of Cassiopeia in the sky and next to it Leo and Orion. She remembered the story that her big sister had told her about Cassiopeia one night while they rode the wind together the day Kagura told Kanna that she would always be with her and never let go, because she didn't want her little sister to be trapped like a rat in Naraku's grasp. The sharp end of the arrowhead sunk into her white skin deep and grazed her purple veins. She did the same thing to her other wrist but harder as the tears continued to roll. She did not want to live under this horrid man any longer. Her life had always been a second hell so she decided Sesshoumaru would want her to end it that is what he was SEEMINGLY telling her.

Sesshoumaru caught the scent of her blood and quickly turned her around seeing her bloodstained clothing. A look of total disgust and WORRY came to his face as he took the arrowhead from the girl's hand and threw it aside.

It was too late. Kanna had fallen faint in Sesshoumaru's arm he stared down at the girl seeing her aura slowly dying away. Without thinking he gracefully stood up and pulled out his Tenseiga seeing the messengers from hell drawing nearer. He fought them for Kanna's life. When it seemed over he knelt down dropping his "worthless sword" and searched the white haired girl for any sign of life.

"Mmmm" She groaned as her wounds slowly disappeared and what color she had returning to her face.

Sesshoumaru relaxed his shoulders and called Ah Uhn over they were almost to the castle, she could be tended to there. They would have to make the night journey. Sesshoumaru woke Rin and Jaken and they all flew off to the west.

A/R: That was rather depressing. Poor Kanna. I really feel sorry for her. Poor girl. I'd get depressed too. Anyway. I did not like this chapter, but if you did and you are proud of me for WRITING IT than go ahead. Comment! And if you don't…I'll come and kill you while your sleeping. That means YOU. cough Go ahead. Praise me! . I know I'm awesome. I can't believe I did that. I have so many idea's going though my head right now for what should happen next with the story that I already planned out. Guys I'M BACK IN ACTION! D hopefully.


End file.
